


День Святого

by Riakon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Рик присасывается к фляжке, чувствуя, как обороты мыслей в его голове блаженно сбавляют ход и смотрит на красную картонку, которую неровно, но безумно старательно вырезал Морти





	День Святого

**Author's Note:**

> Всё это только и исключительно благодаря этому арту и этому автору - едва ли бы я решила попробовать ещё раз помакать лапку с этом фандоме)  
> https://vk.com/wall-165643679_6288  
> P.S. Я знаю, вы этого не хотели. И я этого не хотела. Но вот чёт меня накрыло совершенно внезапно.

Морти взрослеет на его глазах, а Рик едва ли что-то может с этим сделать.

Конечно, всегда можно отыскать способ пронзить пространственно-временной континуум, из множества вселенных найти ту, в которой Морти получил черепно-мозговую и навсегда остался четырнадцатилетним подростком или мир, где он отстаёт в развитии, но всё это так банально и скучно, что Рик предпочитает смотреть за ним здесь и сейчас, в режиме реального времени попутно приглядывая всего за одной хернёй, которая однозначно его так достала.

Девушки.

На самом деле, кто бы чего не говорил, а Морти приятный на вид парень. Да, он тощий, как и все задроты и с годами не стал выглядеть более складно, но у него огромные глаза, обрамлённые длинными ресницами и нежная россыпь веснушек на носу и плечах — Рик знает, он своего внука видел голым больше, чем собственную жену, когда она у него ещё была.

И, видит бог, он ненавидит этот день психически больных людей, когда принято дарить друг другу картонные жопы, подписывая их слащавыми писульками особенно потому, что именно Рик выуживает те немногие валентинки, что доставляют по почте, а остальные открытки находят свой бесславный конец в утилизаторе, пока Рик заманивает Морти в самые дикие и невероятные приключения, которые только способен придумать его гениальный мозг.

Рик присасывается к фляжке, чувствуя, как обороты мыслей в его голове блаженно сбавляют ход и смотрит на красную картонку, которую неровно, но безумно старательно вырезал Морти.

«Как будто ему двенадцать», — фыркает он, глядя на нелепую попытку красивым шрифтом написать стандартное предложение.

«Чёрт, почему эти слова гендерно не различаются?» — думает Рик, внимательнее изучая слово «Валентин».

По правде сказать, у него нет даже ни одной идеи кому могла бы предназначаться эта самая открытка, потому что, чёрт побери, он делает всё, чтобы только Морти ни с кем не исхитрился вступить в нормальные долгосрочные отношения.

Да, он ревнивец. Он выкрал из комнаты внука поздравление, которое тот даже подписать не успел, и он делает всё, чтобы только тот не начинал встречаться с девушками, мальчиками или межгалактическими пекинесом. И да, он застрелил каждого, кто посмел прикоснуться к тому, кого Рик Санчез считает своим!

Он безумный учёный, которому маразм машет ручкой — разве можно с него спрашивать за это?

— Хэй, Рик? — неуверенный голос Морти заставляет оторваться от созерцания валентинки и спрятать её в задний карман брюк.

Морти выглядит растерянно-беспомощным, и Рику, признаться, нравится это. Если бы не нравилось, то хера с два бы он таскал выбранного им человека по всем этим безумным параллельным мирам.

Морти опускает взгляд, хлопает длинными рыжеватыми ресницами и снова смотрит неуверенно, когда поднимает на него глаза, говоря едва слышным голосом, от которого у Рика всегда побегают по спине мурашки, а член встаёт, выключая голову так же, как алкоголь. И, слава богу, бухлишко помогает справиться с этой проблемой.

— Моя открытка… Валентинка… Ты, случайно, не видел?

— Мне что, заняться больше нечем, кроме как смотреть за твоим дерьмом, а, Морти? — фыркает Рик и качает головой, делая вид, что он безумно занят, переставляя разные вещи на полке и отыскивая крестовую отвёртку.

— Да, конечно… — соглашается Морти, не став ни на гран жестче после всего того, через что они прошли, пуская прахом попытки Рика заставить внука стать суровее, мужественнее, и, может быть даже злее.

Заставляя оставить надежды, что однажды, после очередного безумного приключения Морти впаяет его лицом в стену и отжарит так, что Рик ещё неделю сидеть не сможет. В конце концов, ему всегда больше нравилось быть принимающей стороной, и иногда Рик не против повторить этот горячий опыт.

— Прости, — мягко улыбается Морти, снова глядя из-под своих блядских ресниц и прикрывает дверь, оставляет Рика один на один с мешаниной в слишком умной голове.

Выпивка помогает справиться Рику со многими вещами — с тем, что его жизнь в любой момент может оборваться, с тем, что не все эксперименты одинаково ужасны, с тем, что его мозг генерирует настолько много всего, что если это не контролировать, то он угодит в психушку, с тем, что он не хочет уступить место единственного интересного человека в жизни Морти.

Жар обжигает пищевод и гнездится там, пока Рик достаёт картонку, открывает послание и всматривается в пустую, незаполненную строку «для кого», всё пытаясь понять — кого именно он проворонил в жизни Морти, что тот решился на подобный дурацкий, совершенно детский шаг?

Блядский же день святого Валентина!

***

Морти полагает, что его жизнь — трешовый малобюджетный фильм с графикой на максималках, отстойным сюжетом и совершенно всратой любовной линией. Ему почти семнадцать, а у него ещё ни разу не было девушки. Поцелуев, обнимашек, даже взаимного петтинга — всего этого хватало на несколько жизней вперёд, но до сих пор ни разу не удалось ему добраться до секса.

И всё из-за чёртового Рика, который так или иначе, а снова и снова устраивал ему долбанный облом едва только он пройдёт вторую базу.

И нет, чтобы у него всё было как у людей — милая семья, школа, уроки, оценки, какая-нибудь очаровательная Джессика, которая обнимает его покрепче после того, как он завалит тест по математике. Увы и ах — с Риком ему такого не светит. Впрочем, положа руку на сердце, едва ли Морти согласился бы променять все свои приключения, какими бы жёсткими и ужасными время от времени они не были на скучную жизнь типичного подростка, переживающего больше о баллах для поступления в вуз, и не знающим как сделать сверх тёмную материю для ускорителя двигателя зеттунайцев.

И едва ли бы он променял своего деда, на какую-то из грудастых красавиц, что встречались ему за всё время, которое они путешествовали по самым разным мирам, и с которыми ему реально светило переспать.

Потому что Морти, кажется, такой же отбитый, как и Рик.

Он прижимается к закрытой двери, ведущей в гараж, где обосновался Рик, и делает долгий вдох.

Пришлось потратить немало сил, для того чтобы вырезать и постараться не запороть подпись на симпатичной валентинке, которую он потерял где-то в своей комнате, и последний шанс на её обнаружение оказался таким же бессмысленным, как и всё его существование.

— Блин, — вздыхает Морти, наконец, беря себя в руки и возвращаясь в комнату, в надежде перерыть её ещё раз, и всё-таки обнаружить красное сердце до того, как кончится праздник, чтобы преподнести её тому, что сводит его с ума вот уже несколько лет.

Наверное, будь у Морти девушка, то это бы решило проблему.

Наверное, не будь их приключения такими, то ему бы никогда не пришло это в голову.

Вот только с тех пор, как все жители их города стали ужасными монстрами, мечтающими его поиметь, спокойный Рик закрался ему в душу, заставляя подростка время от времени вскакивать от непристойных и горячих снов.

«Таких же дерьмовых, как и моя жизнь», — с тоской думает Морти, распластываясь на кровати, и напоминая себе — это, блять, его дедушка.

Так или иначе, а это мужик, от которого вечно несёт алкоголем и потом, который старше его в три раза, и который такой его близкий родственник. Сплошные «фу», «табу» и «нельзя».

«Ещё и валентинка потерялась», — с тоской размышляет Морти, обнимая подушку и стараясь не думать о том, что могло бы случится в какой-то из параллельных вселенных, если бы он её всё-таки преподнёс адресату.

Тот, наверное, скривился, сказал, что не знает зачем ему эта красная жопа, и потащил за собой в зелень открывшегося портала навстречу новым приключениям.

Но в мыслях Морти, Рик усмехается так, как делает это всегда, тянет его поближе, и целует круче, чем любая из сотен прошлых девиц.

Чёртов день святого Валентина.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
